Hidden Passion: Conclusion
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: The conclusion of YazooxReno, yes?


One cannot truly describe how it feels to have a loved one curse your existence. It's something one must experience for his or herself. When all that you've known and loved turns against you, your world slowly crumbles around you.

Yazoo looked up at his brother, silver locks blowing madly around in the wind. He squinted at the setting sun's rays hit his emerald eyes, too shocked to adjust the jaw that had just taken a mighty fierce blow. That face. So prone to mad outbursts of emotion. That face that he had dedicated his life to following. That same face was now peering down at him with utter hatred.

He breathed in, lightly rubbing at his chin. "Kadaj?"

Kadaj simply snarled in disgust. "Don't you dare utter my name on your filthy tongue, you traitor. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Betraying our mother for...for this Turk!" His head shot to the side where the crimson haired young man stood.

Reno flinched back from the intensity of the silver haired leader's gaze, lowering his eyes to the fallen Yazoo. He had the biggest urge to charge at Kadaj and fry him to a crisp but knew that it was no use. He was too fast and far, far too strong. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and gazed at Loz who seemed to be in his own confused little world.

All those weeks of sneaking around, hiding his feelings had led to this inevitable battle. He knew this was going to happen. Putting off telling everyone had only made it worse. He winced, remembering the look of disappointment and anger on his fellow Turks' faces. Even Rude... That was expected and a part of him wished that none of it had ever happened. But a larger part of him was happy. Happy that Yazoo had walked into his life. For once, in many years, Reno was actually happy. There was no need to hide behind a sarcastic act. No need for alcohol. Yazoo was intoxicating enough as it was. No need for drugs. The silver haired man was his ultimate high. Yes, he was happy. But that wouldn't change how people felt about them. One look at Kadaj was all it took to realize that it was nearly impossible to go on living with Yazoo in his life.

Kadaj focused his attention back to his fallen brother, sneering maliciously. "I don't know who to kill first. You, or the Turk. Maybe I should kill him first. Allow you the pleasure of watching your sex slave die."

Yazoo shook his head. "No, brother. I-"

"Quiet, fool!" Kadaj hissed. "Don't talk back to me. You have no right to dare try and escape your destiny. Our destiny. You are simply a remnant of mother's legacy. A puppet. How dare you try and think for yourself? This is not about you! Mother's will... She... How could you betray us like this, Yazoo? We're brothers."

Yazoo lowered his head in shame. He had never been a man of many words. How was he to tell them that he had fallen in love? With a Turk at that. The enemy. A remnant such as he...experiencing love.

"That's right. You hang your head in shame and carefully consider what it is that you're doing. Remember Yazoo, we are brethren. Don't confuse lust for love. The Turk has blinded you."

Yazoo shook his head, his confusion growing. Lust? No. He did love Reno. He knew that for sure. Slowly, he lifted his eyes up to meet Kadaj's. "No, Kadaj. I was the one who came to Reno. I made the first move. I'm the one who hungers so fiercely for his flesh. I'm the one...who fell in love."

Reno and Loz seemed to snap to attention at the same time.

The Turk shifted his weight, gazing at the silver haired man who's body he knew so well by now. All those nights of rabid sex. The sweaty body laying against him. So, he did love him then. Had anyone ever told Reno that they loved him? He couldn't recall the last time he'd heard those words. All he had to do was look at Yazoo's face to understand that he was being sincere.

Kadaj hissed angrily, retrieving his Souba and pointing it at his brother's throat.

"Nuh-no!" Reno cried out in protest.

Kadaj seemed to take no notice and added more force to his brother's sensitive throat.

Yazoo slowly turned his head to gaze at Reno.

Even from where he was standing, Reno could make out the sparkling of the emerald like irises under the setting sun. Everything seemed to fade all at once and all he could truly make out then was Yazoo mouthing those three words. "I love you..."

Reno looked up into the darkening sky. He rather enjoyed how the world looked at this hour. Nimble fingers worked to light a cigarette clamped between his teeth. He took a moderately long drag and allowed most of the smoke out through his nostrils where he watched it fade into the wind. He supposed it was better to burn out than to fade away. How the days troubled him. No matter where he went, he'd be haunted by that gentle voice. Those shocking green eyes. The velvety flesh that he could almost still feel. Almost...

In the end, brotherhood had prevailed. Kadaj simply couldn't slay that which was a part of him. No. It was all up to Cloud yet again. The hero of their time. The one to end it all and end it he did. The remnants were gone.

And perhaps this was how it should have been. Perhaps a remnant didn't belong. Perhaps he wasn't destined to feel the kind of happiness. Regardless of the reasons behind it all, he at least had the satisfaction of knowing that at some point, a living being had loved him. But still, he was haunted. What hurt him most was the fact that he had never been able to tell Yazoo how he had felt. No. It had all ended. He had taken too long. Too little, too late as the saying went. And that would haunt him forever. If he could just have let himself go for once in his miserable life... But, beating himself over it was no good. Life went on, whether he liked it or not. And at least he would have the memories to live on.

He leaned against the cool railing of the balcony he stood on, continuing to gaze up at the sky. That infamous Reno smirk stole his face. "I love you too..."


End file.
